LTAE
by Aishagirl12
Summary: It has been 18 years since team Ruby has killed or defeated all the evil in Remnant.But now a new generation of villians have come to Remnant to destroy it and corrupt it once again. Will the new generation of RWBY be able to stop it? Or will they will fail and die trying?
1. Meet Ruby and Lillian Xiao Long!

'Bye Sis! You will be avenged!" Ruby said with fake anime tears. 'Ah C'mon Ruby, I'll be back at Thanksgiving and Christmas!" Lillian said. 'But it won't be the same!" Ruby said also with fake anime tears. 'I wish you could come with me but you're too young!" Lillian said. 'Ulch! Why do I have to be stuck at Signal while you get to go Beacon!?" Ruby asked. 'You're 14! They only accept 16 to 17 year olds! Well For Freshman's at least" Lillian said.'But why do I have to wait so long!?" Ruby whined.'Ruby, C'mon, Let go of your big sister," Yang had adopted

both Ruby and Lillian hence them being a different color then Their mother, and considering she never wanted to go through childbirth like the rest of her friends had! 'Ok Little Sis, why don't you pick up the dust Mom and ordered with me?" Lillian asked. 'Ok!" Ruby said hanging on Lillian's arm.'Yeah! I almost forgot that Dust order! Ah man! Weiss would Kill me if I forgot that!" Yang chuckled knowing her close friend Weiss. 'Well Bye Mom! See ya later!" Ruby Lillian out the window and practically dragging her to their destination.

'Woah girl! You about to pull my arm out it's socket!" Lillian said.'Oh! Sorry! I'm just excited!" Ruby said. 'About a dust shop? Really?" Lillian asked. 'Ah C'mon! This is the very spot where Aunt Ruby kicked one of Torchwik's goons butt! Oh! And this is the very spot she fought him! Ooh! And this is-!" Ruby said zooming from place to place. Lillian pointed and looked back and forth still so shocked her little sister could move so fast. 'Woah Ruby! You're geeking out again!" Lillian said giggling.'Well! I'm sorry but it's just so cool!" Ruby said.'C'mon Little Sister,

let's get this order for mom!" Lillian said. 'Oh Hi! How may I help you Today?" The old man asked. 'Yeah My mother Yang Xiao Long and my Aunt Weiss Schnee ordered some dust a few days ago?" Lillian said. 'Oh! Yeah! Just wait over there and I'll get that dust for you in the storage compartment!" The Old Man said. 'You need help with that!?" Ruby asked. Speeding to in front of where the man was. The man was startle but happy this young lady was offering to help. 'Pwease Lillian! Pwease!" Ruby said. 'Ok, but don't take 3 years, Little Sister," Lillian said. 'Ok!"

Ruby said. Ruby politely let the old man take a few steps with his cane.'Ok! C'mon Oldie but Goldie!" Ruby said as she picked up the old man and sped off. 'Ruby! Don't rush that man you might break his-! Hip..." Lilllian said half-giggling. She just went to the back of the store, pulled out her phone, connected her earphones to it and put them on.

Some guy with Blood Red hair was looking Ruby and the old man came out...'Thank you for helping me young lady," The Old Man said. 'You're welcome! It was no problem!" Ruby said. The guy with blood red hair pulled out a curved blade and threatened the old man with it. 'Hey you! Give me all the dust in the shop and nobody get's hurt!" The guy old man shook with fear. 'Not again!" The old man cried. The old man had been robbed once before. One of the man's goons came in and saw Lillian. 'Hey! Hey you!" The guy said. Lillian

pulled her earphones out. 'You talking to me?" Lillian asked. 'Yeah! You in the dark pink and Black striped shirt! Give me everything you've got and nobody gets hurt!" The guy said. 'You want my baby?" Lillian asked. 'Your what?" The guy asked. Meanwhile Ruby gently and quietly put down the suitcases of dust. 'Hey Red! Leave the poor old man alone!" Ruby said as she used her heart bow and Arrows to shoot him out of the shop. Meanwhile Lillian did the same thing 'Ahhh!" They both said. Their bodies shattered the shop window. The Shady guy was Blaze,

and his goon was Gill, Blaze was pinned down by Ruby's Heart shaped arrows, and Gill was pinned down by two Jagdkammando Sheath Blades.

'You want more of my arrows, or have you had enough?" Ruby asked sarcastically. 'Want some more of my blades?" Lillian asked coming out of of the raised her hands and the blades came back to her like Thor's Hammer did to him. 'Cause there's more where that came from," Lillian said. 'What do we do now boss!?" Gill asked shaking with fear. 'Run you Imbecile!" Blaze Ran, His Goon followed suit. 'Are You Okay, Old Man?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, I'm fine," the Old man said. 'Are you okay if we went after them?" Lillian asked. 'Yeah, I wouldn't mind," The

Old Man said. The Sisters went after them.

'Ugh! Where are they!? What are they!? Invisible!?" Ruby asked frustrated.'Yeah, they're invisible! I can sense them!" Lillian said mockingly. 'Wait! Where!? Hiya!" Ruby asked and said. 'Just kidding! There's nobody invisible here! JK!" Lillian said. Ruby grumbled. 'Ha ha Hilarious," Ruby said angrily sarcastic.'C'mon Sis Learn to take a joke!, stop being so serious like !" Lillian said.'Ah! Lillian! Creep at 3:00! Behind you!" Ruby cried. 'Huh!?" Lillian said. Lillian saw the creep but it was too late to fired her arrows to hit the guy. 'D'oh Man! Bested by a

teenage girl!" Gill said. 'Thanks Ruby," Lillian said. 'You're welcome!" Ruby saw Blaze behind Ruby but said nothing she just got out her Sheath Blades and Aimed for Blaze. 'Uhh...Lillian...I know I can be a little slow and Difficult sometimes but let's try to be reasonable he'rreeeee!" Ruby yelped and made a 'X' with her arms. But she wasn't hit at all. She saw Blaze tugging onto one of the Blades. 'Oh! I thought you were trying to hit me!" Ruby said as she laughed with relief. 'Really? You really think I'd try to hit you!? If I was trying to hit you I would've

aimed for your heart!" Lillian Lillian Knew that was the worst organ to lose blood.

Lillian held up her blades and they came back to her once again. 'Now let's go get these bozos!" Lillian said.'Yeah!" Ruby said. 'Semblance!" Both Sisters Said. 'Bring this Fool to Me!" Both Sisters Said. Gill and Blaze forcefully clashed. 'Semblance! Bubble Trap!" Ruby said as she shot two arrows beside them on each side. Suddenly Ice Appeared on the men's hands in the shape of hand cuffs. 'Ruby, You do that!? Is that a new part of your semblance!?" Lillian asked shocked. 'No! That wasn't me! I can't do that!" Ruby said Also shocked. 'If that wasn't you, and that

wasn't me, then who was it?" Lillian asked. 'Good job girls, You have pretty impressive skills for a 14 year old and a 17 year old," A familiar voice voice was Weiss Schnee, she was the Co-Headmistress to Ozpin who was Headmaster. Instead of her normal bun and ponytail she was wearing a big bun, she changed her outfit from a crop top winter jacket and a waist length dress with a bow to a White version of Elsa's dress that had a neck length headdress and it was a little poofy but not ball gown poofy. And instead of her short calf boots she had longer

boots that went 8 inches above her knee. And white gloves that went 8 inches below her shoulders. She looked young for her growing age. She looked 25 at 37.

' ! Can I have your autograph!?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.'I can see from your fighting styles that you're Yang's Girls! And from now on you can call me Aunt Weiss,I'll give you better then an autograph,I'm giving you an early scholarship to Beacon," Weiss Said.


	2. Welcome to Beacon, And It's Vomit

'D'oh man! I can't believe Aunt Weiss gave me a Scholarship to such a prestigious school! They have the best and most skilled students there! And Uncle Ren and Aunt Nora went there! Oh! And so did Aunt Ruby and Aunt Blake! And-..." Ruby said.

'Woah, Woah, Woah, Sis, you're geeking out again!" Lillian giggled. 'D'oh D'I'm Sorry I'm just so excited! Ooh! I wonder who we're going to meet!" Ruby said as she wondered. 'Well I know I'm going to meet my friends there,..." Lillian said as she saw a guy with Blonde hair a shade slightly less darker then Jaune Arc's throw up. 'Yikes, I guess the veiw isn't for everyone," Lillian said. 'D'oh! Wait for me!" Ruby said in a motherly tone.

'*Sighs*, Well that's my Sister always the mother," Lillian said.

'Yeah, your sister is really motherly" a creepy voice said. 'Uh...Who is that?" Lillian asked freaked out. 'It's me! Hi!" The voice said. 'D'ah!" Lillian cried. 'I scared you didn't I?" Angela asked. 'Girl you gave me a heart attack!" Lillian said. 'I'm real for your sister,she may be young but she's still pretty brighter then the rest of these Idiots"Angela rhetorically muttered loudly. She was talking about two guys who were talking, the guy put his ax upside down. Forgetting it was there, he stepped on it and hit his head on it. 'I don't think they're all Idiots,Angela" Lillian said.

'Oh really?" Angela ased sarcastically. 'Why don't we ask the guy, the idiot, who's picking his nose with his Knifes?" Angela and Lillian saw a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes literally pick his nose with his knife.'The Neanderthal with his pick ax?" Angela asked sarcastically who did the same thing he did before. 'But you think she'll be alright?" Lillian asked. 'Oh Look at that Moran!" Angela said. Lillian and Angela saw a guy spinning his curved sword, the sword superficially cut and hit his head with brute force.'*With stars spinning around him* uuueehhh has anybody seen my flying cookies...?" The guy asked before he was Knocked Out Sleep.'Yeah, I think your sister will be fine in this school of Idiots," Angela said Semi-sarcastically.

'Oh my god, Are you okay?" Ruby asked rubbing the guy's Back. 'Oh,Yeah, I'm okay, You don't have to worry about-*Vomits*" the guy said. 'Woah! Ok, Ok, Get it all out, get it all out, ok, I'll be back," Ruby said. Ruby supersped to her Aunt Weiss. 'Aunt Weiss!?" Ruby asked. 'Oh! Ruby, You startled me, oh wow, you sure do have your Aunt Ruby's Superspeed do you!?" Weiss asked as she giggled. Weiss adored her neice, she was alot like her, but also like Ruby in a way but no where near as difficult Weiss was in the beginning.'Sorry I startled you Aunt Weiss, but do you have any Ginger ale on this airship?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, Why?" Weiss asked. 'Let's just say the veiw isn't exactly for everyone," Ruby said as she was pointing to the guy she was trying to help. 'Ooh! I can see what you mean by the veiw not being for everyone, but really?" Weiss asked. 'C'mon! Pwease with a Snowflake on top!?" Ruby asked making her Aunt Ruby's Puppy eyes. '*Sighs* Okay, Oh You always were the little mother were you?" Weiss asked. 'Yep! Now where is it?" Ruby asked.

'*Sighs* It's over there, but you'll have to get past Julio to get it," Weiss said. 'Oh That guy? Eh, I'm sure he'll be easy!" Ruby asked. 'Are you sure? Not even your Aunt Blake could beat him in a fight and she was the strongest member of our team!" Weiss said with humiliation. 'Oh don't worry Aunt Weiss! He'll be easy peasy!" Ruby said as she supersped over to Julio. 'Hey Julio!" Ruby said. 'You talk. To Me!?" Julio asked. 'Yeah! You! You big dummy!" Ruby said. 'Ah man, she's in for it now," Weiss sighed. 'You want Ginger ale, You have to go through me!" Julio roared. Ruby supersped every where and fought Julio with all her might with her Heart Bow and Arrows, outsmarted Julio and Won. 'I see Ginger Ale In my future, Sorry Julio, Maybe you should work out a bit more, Might hide the fact you just got your butt kicked by a teenage girl 2x shorter than you," Ruby said. 'Oh my god, she did what Blake couldn't," Weiss said with slight disbelief.

'I'm back!" Ruby said with a tissue and a medium sized cup of Ginger Ale. Ruby wiped the vomit off the guy's mouth, 'Here, drink some of this it'll help you feel better," Ruby said. She gave the guy the cup of Ginger Ale. 'Thanks, but you didn't have to do this you know," the guy said. 'Aww, C'mon, It's okay, I wanted to do it for you," Ruby said as she gave the guy the cup. The guy drank the Ginger Ale. 'Where'd you get this stuff?" They guy asked. 'The Ginger Ale? Well, Let's say that some people aren't exactly fit to be bodyguards," Ruby said as she pointed to Julio. Julio had the swirly eyes and was slouched over talking about his Mommy. 'Yikes, you risked injury like that for me?" The guy asked. 'Eh, It was no big deal, he was really easy to beat, I just Outsmarted him," Ruby said. 'So what's your name Puke Boy?" Ruby asked. 'It's Arc, Joel Arc" Joel said. 'Finally, a name other then Puke Boy!" Ruby said. 'So Joel, Where ya from?" Ruby asked. 'I'm from Vale, well in the Rural part of it anyway," Joel said. 'I grew up in patch!" Ruby said. 'So...My Nickname was really Vomit Boy?," Joel Asked. 'Puke Boy, Joel, Puke Boy," Ruby said. She giggled and Ruffled his hair.

The ship landed at Beacon. 'Ok so where is Trey?" Angela asked. 'He said he'd be wearing his normal Black hood but with a skull on it," Lillian said. 'Oh! There he is!" Angela said. They saw a mixed boy with brown eyes, black hair in a short Afro, wearing Glasses and a Black hood with a skull on it. 'Hey Trey!" Both Lillian and Angela said. 'Hey Boo!" Trey said. 'How's it been going Loverboy!?" Angela said as she punched Trey's arm. 'Ooh! Hey Girl!" Trey said to Lillian. 'Hey Trey," Lillian said. 'Hmm I wonder where Princess Is?," Angela asked. 'Emily?" Trey asked. Angela had nicknames for everybody she was a tomboy who barely ever Like wearing dresses. Angela was a Slightly Mixed faunus with dark brown eyes and Black hair with a hint of red in it everywhere, she wore a grey hoodie with black sneakers. 'Hellooooohhhh!" A familiar voice said in a opera like tone. 'Wait, I'd know that voice anywhere," Angela said. 'Emily Boo?" Trey asked. The 3 friends looked up and saw their friend Emily floating down from the sky using her White Laced umbrella. 'Hello Friends," Emily said. 'Hello," Trey, Lillian and Angela said.

Emily was a girl with fair white skin, Brown eyes, and Short brown hair. She was wearing a white tank top dress that ended 4 inches above her knee, a bow at the left end of her waist, and White boots that covered her knees, and gloves that went 3 inches above her elbow.

'Hi Emily!" Lillian said. 'Hey Boo!" Trey said. 'Hey Princess!" Angela said. 'Hi Lillian, Hi Trey, Hi Angela, and stop calling me princess," Emily said and Angela exchanged a few looks. 'You're gonna call me princess anyway are you?" Emily asked. She sighed.'Yep! Now com'ere Princess!" Angela said as she hugged her. Trey hugged her too then Lillian followed suit. 'Oh! Wow! Guys, thanks! Thanks for the bear hug Trey," Emily said.'Oh you're welcome," Trey said. 'So how've you been?" Angela asked. 'I've been good Angela," Emily said. 'You finally get away from Dadzilla?" Trey quietly asked but to where Angela and Lillian could hear. 'Yeah, I finally got away, he was not happy but I finally found a way to sneak out and go with my mom to Beacon!" Emily said. 'Oh Boo, I am so happy for you!" Trey said. 'Aww, Thanks Trey!" Emily said.

'Really!? Puke Boy!?" Joel Laughed. 'I'm sorry! I'm telling you it was the only name I could think of! It was the only name that came to mind! It was the only name I came up with!" Ruby said. 'No, It's fine, just don't call me that all the time, okay?" Joel asked. 'uhhh ok, I won't call you Vomit boy-d'oh! D'I mean! Fine, I won't call you Puke boy any more," Ruby said trying to keep her cool. 'Thank you, Blue Girl, oh By the way, what is your name Blue girl?" Joel asked sarcastically repaying her for the nickname she gave him. 'Oh, Blue girl, huh? Well of Arc, my name is Ruby, Ruby Xiao Long," Ruby said with cool sarcasm. 'Well, It's nice to meet you Ruby," Joel said. 'And Ha-Ha, very funny," He said. 'You have any Siblings?" Ruby asked. 'Several, Sisters," Joel said.

'Well let's go inside before we get reported Missing," Trey said. 'Yeah Trey's Right, I don't wanna get reported missing"Emily said. 'Me neither, I want Beacon to go through all the trouble," Angela said. 'Neither do I, let us go," Emily 4 friends went inside the big school filled with students from all over Remnant. Atlas, where Emily Schnee was , where Lillian and her little sister Ruby grew , Where Trey was Born and raised by his parents. And Vacuo, Where Angela grew up with her Tough minded but Caring Mother, Blake Belladonna. They childhood may have ended but their lives were just beginning.

'You got a weapon?" Joel asked. 'Yep! I've got my trusty bow and Arrows!" Ruby said pulling out her weapon. 'Woah! So cool! Eh, I've got this dumb sword and Sheild my father passed down to me," Joel said being honest. 'Ah C'mon! It's not that bad!" Ruby said. 'You have any idea where we're going?" Joel asked. 'Nope," Ruby said in a medium high-pitched tone.

'We're lost are we?" Ruby asked in the same tone as before.

'Yep," Joel said.


	3. Stampedes and Bedtime!

'Don't worry your blonde little head about it Joel, I'LL! Do ANYTHING! To protect you from the bullies on the inside, the meanies of the maze! The phonies of the forest! I will extinguish their flames of injustice right under their very noses! I will slice their Fleet in two! Hiya! Whatcha!" Ruby said as she karate chopped a guy with corduroy blue hair and light blue eyes with kind of a mustache like beard going in the head. 'Duhl! Uh...Why are those penguins flying?" The guy asked.'Wait, aren't penguins flightless birds?" Joel asked. 'Uh...Yeah..." Ruby said. The

second Ruby answered the guy fell down. And so did his weapon. Almost on his stomach which would crush his bones and kill him *Gulp* but Ruby caught so he wouldn't die.'Yikes Ruby, what happened to this guy?" Joel asked. 'I may have karate chopped him on accident, Sorry Guy!" Ruby said in her normal worried tone of voice. 'It's okay, my fairy princess," the guy said with a slur.'Uh, I think that guy's drunk," Joel said. 'Nope, he's just temporarily slowed down in the head right now," Ruby said.

'Ruby! Where are you!?" Lillian asked.A student ran into Angela. Angela fell. 'Woaaahhhh!" Angela said. Angela had the vein mark on her head. 'I'm really about to bust some heads!" Angela helped her up. 'Are you okay!?" Lillian asked giggling.'Yeah, I'm fine Lilly," Angela said. Lillian's nickname was Lilly, Lillian had the only nickname that wasn't Princess, or Loverboy, or Prince charming or something like that. 'Ah Man! Where's Trey in this Stampede of Morons!?" Angela asked. 'I don't know! I haven't seen him since we came in here! Trey!" Lillian said.

'Trey!" Angela said. 'Trey!" Lillian said. Angela and Lillian kept repeating Trey's name. They finally found Trey flirting with a guy with long blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. 'Trey!" Angela yelled. Trey was not paying attention to Angela, he was in a trance that made hearts appear where his eyes used to be. 'HEY! LOVERBOY!" Angela yelled. That snapped Trey out of his trance for sure. 'Where in the world you've been!? Me and Lilly have been looking all over for you in this Stampede of Morons!" Angela said. 'Sorry Girl, I was looking at Bea over there," Trey said.

Angela face palmed. 'Oh my god, when did I start having a Lovesick Moron as a friend!?" Angela asked. 'Ah C'mon Angela! Stop being so mean!" Lillian said giggling. 'Wait! Hey! Where's Princess!?" Angela asked.'Emily?" Lillian asked.

'Look, Ruby, I admire that you wanna protect me, but D'I'm sure I'll be fine here at Beacon!" Joel said. 'But Joel, I don't want anybody to hurt that Loveable, Idiotic, Face, Just wanna let you know, The Idiot part is not intentional," Ruby said. 'Yeah, I know, you didn't mean it," Joel said as he ruffled her hair. Ruby giggled. Joel didn't know how but, Ruby had become like a little sister to him already. She was Overly Jubilant, funny, Kindhearted and most of all, Loyal, Overprotective and Motherly. She always tried to see the good in everyone.'Joel, Promise me something,"

Ruby said. 'What is it, Ruby?" Joel asked. 'Promise me you'll never get tired or mad or ashamed of being called the "Loveable Idiot" " Ruby asked. '*Sighs* I promise..." Joel said by was cut off by Ruby. 'Eh!" Ruby said. Joel sighed. He read Ruby's Face Expression and knew exactly what to say. 'I, Joel Arc, will never get tired or mad or ashamed of being called the "Loveable Idiot" there, ya happy now?" Joel asked as he chuckled. 'Yeah, I'm happy," Ruby said.

'Oh my god! Move it Moron! Emily? Emily!? Emily! EMILY!" Angela said. 'Emily Boo! Where are you!?" Trey asked. 'Emily! Where are you!? We're looking for you!" Lillian said. 'D'oh! Where is she!? Where is that Princess!?" Angela asked pushing through the stampede of Students. 'Ah! Finally found her!" Angela said. Lillian and Trey followed Angela. 'Princess! Where've you been!? We've been looking all over for you in this Earthquake of Idiots!" Angela exclaimed. 'I'm sorry if I worried you my lovely teammates, but these students are like a violent stampede!"

Emily said. Trey, Lillian and Angela helped her up.

'Lillian!" Ruby said. 'Where are you!?" Ruby asked. 'Lillian! Who ever you are!Your little sister is looking for you!"Joel said trying to be nice. 'Lillian! Woaahh!" Ruby said. The same student that ran into Angela ran into Ruby. 'Ruby!?" Joel asked keeping Ruby off the ground. 'I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," Ruby said. 'Phew,okay,that's a relief,so where is your sister in this... Stampede of students!?" Joel asked. 'DI Don't know! D'oh Lillian! Where are you!? I'm stuck in a Stampede of Students!" Ruby said as she sunk to the ground crying Fake Anime Tears. Joel

grabbed and Hugged Ruby as he had the same reaction.

'Ruby!" Lillian said. 'Ruby Girl!" Trey said. 'Candy Girl! Where are ya!?" Angela asked. 'Ruby! Ruby!? Ruby!" Emily said. 'Hey! I-DI!- Move It you nitwit! DI Found Her! And...Some guy hugging and protecting her?" Emily said and asked.'Huh?" Angela asked following her friends. 'be quiet, I-I can Hear a...Hear a..." Ruby said. 'Hear a what!?" Joel asked. 'I can hear a-Aaahhh! Stampede!" Ruby cried as she unknowingly jumped into Lillian's arms. 'Hi Ruby!" Lillian said finally glad to see her little sister. 'Not now Lillian, I'm trying to die with Joel in the stampe-eeeee

Lillian!" Ruby said. Ruby hugged her sister tightly.'Lillian! Are Trey,Angela and Emily still Alive!?" Ruby asked dramatically worried about Lillian's friends.'Yeah, Don't worry, we're still alive Candy Girl!" Angela said. 'We still living Boo! You don't have to worry about us!" Trey said. 'We're surprisingly still Alive!" Emily said inches away from her friends. Emily jumped and flipped. She opened her Umbrella and let it float her down to safety. She landed in between Angela and Trey. 'No thanks to this Stampede of Imbecils!" Emily said. 'Uh, I'd hate to ruin this happy

reunion, but we'd better run!" Joel cried as he pointed to the stampede of hungry-for-knowledge students ran to , They ran!

'Ah man! How can so many students be so aggressive!?" Joel asked. 'I know right!? How can they be so cruel!? They looked like they were out for blood!" Ruby whined. 'D'ah man!" Angela said as she fell through.'Hey! I'm not done with you, you faunus trash!" A random student said. 'CAN IT YA SISSY! OR I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT SWORD UP YOUR CROTCH!" Angela yelled. Joel had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. 'D'I'm- D'I'm sorry he called you that Angela..." Joel said shocked of the insults Angela was getting. 'Eh, It's okay, Prince Charming, hey, why

you holding Candy Girl under your armpit huh? Ya playing football or something?" Angela said and asked. 'Huh!?" Joel and Ruby had been holding Ruby his armpit to keep her safe from the stampeding students passing by. 'Oh...Well, Um..." Joel said laughing nervously.

'Oh god, Girl! Man! They just don't know when to stop do they!?" Lillian asked.'Hey Faunus Trash! Get ya Butt! Off our land! And back where you came from!" Another random student said. 'Ooh! Why that little-!" Lillian said. 'Don't waist your breath, Kid! HOW 'BOUT IF I STICK THAT PIC AX UP YOURS WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!? HUH!? HUH!?" Angela angrily asked.

'And take the "Gay Trash" with ya ugly mug!" The guy said as he and his guys pushed Trey into the big bedroom without beds or windows.'OH WHY YOU LITTLE!" Angela said. She was about to charge, hiss, and killl that guy by scratching him to death for calling Trey "Gay Trash". 'Angela! Angela! He's not even worth it!" Lillan said. 'D'Angela! Boo he ain't even worth your time, girl!" Trey said not even minding all the insults people gave him. He and Lillian were holding Angela so she wouldn't kill anybody. 'Fine, but if he calls you "Gay Trash" ONE MORE TIME!

I! AM GOING TO CLAW HIS EYES OUT! Got that!?" Angela said angrily hyperventilating. 'Ok, Girl, Ok," Trey said slightly surprised. 'Yeah girl, take a swing at 'im I don't mind" Lillian said.

'Com'ere Princess!" The random student said. 'Oh no, they're not," Angela said with angry disbelief. 'Uh! Ooh!" Emily said. She was thrown into the room but used her umbrella instead out to slow down her crash and fall. '*Gasp!* Emily! *Squirms out of Joel's grip*" Ruby said. Ruby supersped and caught Emily. 'WHY YOU LITTLE INSUFFERABLE SISSY! I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR CROTCH FOR THAT!" Angela said as she was pulled back once again by Lillian and Trey. Lillian and Trey turned. 'Is Emily okay!?" They asked worried about their wealthy friend. 'I don't

know! Emily! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked worried about Emily. '*Softly Moans* Don't worry Ruby Girl, I'm okay," Emily said Half Inaudibly. 'You okay Princess!?" Angela asked Angrily but Concerned 'Yeah, Don't Worry about Me Angie, I'm okay!" Emily said.

'Good! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Angela yelled as parts of her jacket ripped off. '*With Sweatdrop* Uh oh!" Lillian and Trey said as they exchanged looks of exaggerated panic on their faces. Angela severely scratched the guy's face for what he did to her friends. But Luckily, for Angela and that guy a few of Angela's Faunus friends from the White Fang, who quit a long time ago like she did talked her out of it and pulled her off of him.

'Ulch! Thanks Milos, if it hadn't been for you, I would've gotten suspended or even expelled on my first day of battle school!" Angela half smiled. 'You're welcome! Anytime Angie! Friends," Milos said as he did a short two finger salute. 'Milos," The "Friends" said in cheery tones. Milos was a Mere cat Faunus. He cartwheeled into the crowd dodging every single attack that were thrown at him.

'How does he do that?" Ruby asked. 'I honestly don't know, he just does," Angela said. 'Are you okay, Emily?" Ruby asked. 'I'm okay, Friends, Don't worry about me," Emily said. 'You okay, Princess!?" Angela asked Desperately. 'I'm okay, Angie," Emily said. 'What Happened out there?" They all asked. '*Laughs* Don't worry guys, I'm okay!" Emily said. 'Okay, Phew!," Angela said. 'Glad you okay, Boo," Trey said. 'Glad you're okay, Princess" Angela said. 'Glad you're okay," Angela sighed.

There was a guy and a names were Nadene and Leroy.

'Hey, You guys, If you see a girl with Pink Hair and Greenish Blue Eyes, That's my little sister Nadene, And try not to be surprised if she bounces on the walls back and forth, She drank alot of Syrup Today," Leroy said. 'Oh Crap, Man that is the last think I'd like to deal with today! Some happy-go-lucky, Over Jubilant Queen Who doesn't respect other people's personal space!" Angela said taking out her sleeping was wearing her grey hoody with Cat ears. 'I-I'm sure she's not that bad," Ruby said. Ruby was wearing her light blue pajamas, consisting of a

light blue tank top and and baggy blue Pants with tiny hearts on she had her hair down. '*Giggles* HELLOOOO!" Nadene yelled in a opera like voice. Nadene was wearing a Pink Fluffy Jumpsuit with a bunny colored stomach and Bunny ears on them. 'D'ah!" Ruby said. Ruby had swirly eyes. 'Well Hi Nadene...Where'd you come from?" Ruby asked in a bit of a daze

'Oh! Just from over there! So! Who are you!? New friends!?" Nadene asked. 'W-Well, I'm Lillian," Lillian said a bit was wearing her Grey Shirt and Dark Grey furry Pants. 'Hi Nadene, I'm her little sister, Ruby," Ruby said. 'Trey, Boo," Trey was wearing his Dark Grey Hoody with brown puppy ears his Grey Baggy Pants. '*Sighs* Angela, Sugar Queen," Angela said. 'Greetings! I'm Emily! The Heiress to Schnee Dust Company!" Emily had on a White Hoody with baggy White Pants. 'Hi Guys, I'm Leroy, And this is my little sister," Leroy said.

'Hi Leroy," The Group of Friends and sisters said. Leroy was wearing a green top with green striped pants. 'It's nice to meet you guys," Leroy said learning their names. 'It was nice to meet you too Leroy!" The group said.

'Hellooo! How are you!?" A Girl with Candy Red Hair Said. 'Hi! Who are you!?" Ruby asked. 'I'm Pyhra! Who are you!?" Pyhra asked. 'I'm Ruby! Ruby Xiao Long!" Ruby said. 'Well...Goodnight!" Pyhra said. 'Goodnight to you too!" Ruby said. 'Are you kidding me you bully!?" Ruby heard Angela ask and say. 'Oh Boy," Ruby said with a sweatdrop. And before you know it, Angela got into it with the bully guy. 'Uh...Angela, It's fine...I-I'm completely O-Ok-Kay..." A girl with rabbit ears said a bit shyly. 'C'MON HIPPIE PRINCESS YOU DON'T DESERVE WHAT HE DID TO

YOU!"Angela said screaming in her normal voice.'Hi-Hippie P-Princess...?" The bunny eared girl asked.'C'mon guys! We can work this out!" Ruby said. Ruby tried to break up the fight, but instead got tangled into it. 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST IS GOING ON HERE, YOU BIG DOLTS!?" A girl with very dark brown hair, Almost Black asked. Her name was Lexi Schnee, Emily's Little sister, and was accepted into Beacon but unlike Ruby who was accepted 2 years early, Lexi was accepted only 1 year early, I mean, She was going to get into

beacon the next year right? When she recognized Angela and her other friends, she felt regretful of her statements. Her voice softened a little. 'Oh! I'm so sorry I yelled! I just get cranky when I feel sleepy! You'll just have to forgive my yelling," Lexi said. 'Oh! It's fine! I'm Ruby! Ruby Xiao Long!" Ruby said in a forgiving but excited tone. 'Oh my god! Are you the daughter of Yang Xiao Long!?" Lexi asked. 'Yep I am!" Ruby said as she ran to her new friend.

'Aww, Your little sister is growing up Lilly!" Trey said. 'Yeah she used to be so socially awkward! Poor girl," Emily said.

...Flashback from 6 years ago...

'Okay Class! Will every one of you...Search for Ruby! Cause I think she's gone missing again!" The teacher said with no clue. Unfortunately, she had no idea Ruby was hiding in the Lego closet behind the box of Legos. Ruby snickered with pleasure as she twiddled her little fingers with joy. 'There you are!" The class said. 'Dang it!" 9 year old Ruby said.

...End of Flashback from 6 years ago...

'What in the world was that girl doing behind the box of Legos?" Emily asked. 'Candy Girl didn't want to be made fun of and bullied," Angela said. 'I'm sure they would've been accepting and loving!" Emily said getting in her sleeping bag. 'Oh, Don't worry, Princess, they were, loving and accepting," Angela said as she turned away to her comfort sleep position. 'Way to loving and accepting," She said as she turned away. She remembered when Ruby's whole class was hugging and cuddling on Ruby, and a 11 year old Angela standing at the door way, looking

weirded out. '*Shudders* those little kids were way too lovey dovey" Angela said as the light went out, and everyone went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:T and L,Attempted Suave,Flyin'

There were eyes opening and closing, Opening, and Closing. They finally opened to see a girl with Pink hair and Mint Green Eyes saying...

'WAKE UP LAZY BUTTS!" Nadene said. 'Oh good Lordy Lord! Why she so loud!?" Angela said. 'Maybe because she drank so much syrup Last Night...," Trey said as he heard a voice. It was Cailyn Wilkerson his Little Sister.'Oh No, It's the 'Wrath of Thelma' " Trey said with slight terror in his voice. 'Hi Trey!" Cailyn said. 'Your Sister's not that bad!" Lillian said giggling.'How can the Wrath of Thelma Not be horrifying to you!?" Trey asked. 'When I was at you and Cailyn's House she was always so sweet and quiet!" Lillian Said. 'That's Because you have never seen or heard her talk, and talk!" Trey said. 'Cailyn! I'm coming!" Ruby said as she ran. 'She just talks, and talks, and talks, louder, and Louder, and Louder, oh! My head! My head! I think it's going to, Explode!" Trey said. 'Oh my god, Trey! Okay Trey, Let's go," Lillian said.'Girl, I swear, she follow me everywhere," Trey said as his voice trailed off and he and Lillian left.

'CAILYN!" Ruby said excitedly as she woke up. 'Hey Rubes!" Cailyn said as she hugged The young girl. Ruby had become like a little sister to her. Cailyn was a mixed girl with Black hair and Brown eyes, she wore Mint green and Dark Green. 'How did you get here!? How did you get accepted!?" Ruby asked. 'I fought these five jerks who were messing with this girl!" Cailyn said. 'Ooh! Is she okay!?" Ruby asked. Ruby was always worried about the innocent and whether they were safe or not. 'Yeah! She fine girl! I took a selfie with her!" Cailyn said pulling out her decorated scroll. 'See! She fine!" Cailyn said showing a picture of her with the girl she saved.

The girl had fair skin and and Brown eyes and her brown hair went just past her shoulders. She was smiling shyly and seemed grateful. 'I'm just glad she's okay," Ruby said with a sigh.'Anyway, Ozpin saw me fighting and accepted me to a full paid early scholarship!" Cailyn said. 'AAAAAHHH OH I Am so happy for you!" Ruby said jumping up in down, holding hands with Cailyn. 'Me too!" Cailyn said. Ruby saw Emily still sleeping. 'Let me just go wake Emily and then maybe we can go," Ruby said.

Ruby went to Emily but saw her whimpering and sweating. 'Emily?" Ruby asked worried about Emily. 'Emily?" Ruby asked as she reached out and touched Emily's shoulder. She shook it lightly, But it didn't work, Emily was still sweating.'*Mumbles, Sweating,* *Not Clearly* Dad! *Clearly* Let go of me! *Not clearly* Dad! *Clearly* Stop! Stop it! *Not Clearly* Daddy! *Clearly* Stop hurting me! I never did anything to you!" Emily said sweating. 'Uh...Emily...?" Ruby asked worried. 'Stop it! No! Stop it!" Emily said. 'Emily!" Ruby said as she rushed into the Bathroom. Speed was another part of Ruby's Semblance. She got tissues to wipe the sweat off of Emily.  
Emily had never talked about her past but part of it was possibly coming out today! She got a bunch just to make sure he had enough.

Ruby then rushed back out and saw Carter Winchester trying to draw on her face, Chuckling Evily with a marker in his Hand ready to paint her face with Marker. Ruby became very angry and her hair caught her fire and started to float in the did not like it when people messed with her friends and lost it whenever it happened.'GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ruby said. She sent Carter against the wall with a painful thud. 'Ooh! That little Brat!" Carter Grumbled to himself. 'Emily! Emily wake up! Em Honey! Emily! Emily! Wake up! Emily, Wake up!" Ruby said. But unfortunately it was no use for a while. 'Emily! Emily wake up! Wake up Honey! Wake up! Wake up! Emily! Emily Schnee, Wake up! Wake up Sweetie! It's just a nightmare!" Ruby said in a rush. She shook Emily's Shoulders, And she was also wiping the sweat off of Emily's Body. Emily woke up

'Emily! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked still wiping the sweat off of Emily's head. 'Yeah, I'm okay Kid," Emily said. 'Are you sure you're okay Em?" Ruby asked with still a slight bit of Worry. 'Yeah!" Emily said laughing. Emily put Ruby in a headlock and ruffled her hair. 'D'ah! Emily! Let me go! Room...Getting...Darker!" Ruby said. 'Oh! *Let's go of Ruby* Sorry Ruby!" Emily said.'Do you want to meet my friend Cailyn!?" Ruby asked. 'Sure!" Emily said. 'You alright Girl?" Cailyn asked. 'Oh yeah! Sure! Why?" Emily asked. 'I saw Ruby worrying about you, and she seemed really upset," Cailyn said. 'Oh! Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Emily said.

'So what's your weapon!?" Cailyn asked. 'I have These Awesome Ninja Stars!" Emily said. Emily had made her own Ninja Stars with her own elements arranged. 'I got this cool Scythe!" Cailyn said pulling out her weapon. It was a green Crescent Rose that had a new element called, "Wrath of Nature". 'Wow! That's cool Kid!" Emily said. Emily and Cailyn got to know each other. 'Well I've gotta catch up to my friends, bye Kiddos!" Emily said. 'So How did you get accepted?" Cailyn asked. 'Oh! Yeah! Me and Lillian fought these shady guys! And won! So Aunt Weiss, gave me an Early Scholarship! Oh! And Lillian was going to go the next day so...Yeah!" Ruby said. 'That's Awesome!" Cailyn Said.

'I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours without a tranquilizer being involved, and I also can't believe we've been at Beacon a full 24 hours without a Grimm Destroying the school or something! I mean, I'm not saying we're all bad people I mean, you're the perfect student! And I'm, Well, I'm Jolly, Happy-go-lucky, Perky me! 'Ooh! Maybe we should find a way to be on the same team together! Ooh! Maybe we bribe Ozpin with Chocolate! A giant Chocolate gingerbread house with a Gingerbread roof! That he could live in forever and ever!, Nah! He's got the school!" Nadene said as she blew a raspberry while taking off her pajamas and putting her Battle clothes on and rambling in the Bathroom with her brother.  
'Com'on! Give it to me!" Nadene said Pinning Leroy against the wall. 'What? What do you want? Leroy asked sighing. 'You know what I want Lee...*Giggles*" Nadene said watching Leroy preparing her breakfast.'Ooh! Maybe we should have sweet little Ruby on our team too! Ooh! She's so sweet, cute and is always exploding with Adorableness and Rainbows! 'Yeah, Nadene, I'm sure she's just exploding with Cuteness and Rainbows," Leroy said. Nadene just giggled.'Ooh! Maybe we should make up a secret animal call" Nadene said slurping her pancakes.'like,Ca Caw! or,Ooh Ooh! Aah! Aah! The Cat Howls at the mooooooonnn! Eh, that wouldn't work, the hole school would hear us,Ooh!What about a Turtle!? Like ooovrooololoooloololo!" 'Ooh! what if we sounded like, a monkey!? no! a dog! A cat! A mouse!? No! what about an elephant!? What about a lion!? Or a Cheetah!? No! Wait! Wait! What about a bunch bird calls!? Ooh! Maybe we'll sound like those Indians in those westerns! Stick your hands up pal! No I won't! Tarnation! This town ain't big enough for the two of us! Woohoohoohoohoohoo! Dang it! I got a corn stuck in my boot!" Nadene said.  
'Maybe we should have that Trey guy!? He seems nice! What about that Allie girl!? She's just like Me! Ooh! What about Crow Bird calls!? Ooh! *Slurps pancake* What if We sounded like a Kangaroo!? We could have a-...and a-..." Nadene Said. 'Uhm Nadene...?" Leroy asked finally speaking  
'What Is it Leroy?" Nadene asked. 'I don't think Kangaroos make a lot of noise" Leroy said gathering his dagger pistols. Nadene's eyes lit up. 'That's why it's perfect! Noone will ever suspect we're working together!" Nadene said. '*Sighs* C'mon Nadene, let's go get some orange juice to balance out those 6 bottles of Syrup you drank..." Leroy said just giggled and followed along skipping and laughing.

'Ooh, I wonder what they excited about...Man That Nadene Girl probably as hyperactive as my sister," Trey said. 'Thelma is here!" Cailyn said. 'Oh god, it's the wrath of Thelma once again, help, me jeesus!" Trey said. But Cailyn had left as fast as she had appeared. 'Hey Thelma! You need a Louise!" Ruby said following her friend's trail of dust. 'Girl we doomed," Trey said as he face palmed.'So what do you think they so Excited about...?" Trey asked.'I think they said something about being on the same...team...?" Lillian said. 'Oh! Speaking of being on the same team! How about you and me be on the same team, boo!?" Trey asked. 'Uh...Trey...about that girl..." Lillian said slightly pulling out the strands of her Afro and caressing them. Something she only did when she was nervous. 'Lillian Ramona Xiao Long, my dear friend ever since Signal Academy Pre-K, Are you opposing we be on the same team despite our childhood conversation on doing so!?" Trey asked. 'N-No Girl! I just think that you should...be a...social butterfly like Ruby is being...?" Lillian said. '*With Swirly eyes* Ah man I'm gonna die among these haters...Girl you can't leave me alone with these haters! They're..." Trey said.

'Ridiculous! I don't remember putting my weapons in locker 246! I would've remembered having to count that high in the number chain!" Joel said. 'So...Pyhra Gikos! Would a highly thought of, strong, and famous individual as yourself be honored to be on the same team as me!?" Lexi asked. 'Oh! I'm not that great! I was going to just let the chips fall where they may but I'd also be honored being on the same team as you!" Pyhra said being Modest. 'Great! *Storm Cloud backdrop drops behind* Oh this is great! This is fantastic! I can see it now! We'll be Splendid together! We'll be Celebrities! We'll be envied! We'll be Estatic! We'll be a power couple! We'll get good grades! We'll be together forever! Nothing can get in between us now!" Lexi said going into scheming mode.

'You know what else is great?" Joel said ultimately destroying Lexi's backdrop and permanently snapping her out of scheming mode. 'Oh good god of Remnant..." Lexi said. 'I think it'd be great to be on a team with you!" Joel said. 'Ugh! Not you again!" Lexi said. How could she forget this Moron!?. 'Hello there!" Pyhra said. 'Oh hey there Lava Queen! If you play your cards right you might get on team Joel over here! Wanna pick a spot!?" Joel asked. Lexi separated them with her hands. 'Joel, is it!? Do you even know who you're talking to!?" Lexi asked in annoyance. 'Not a Bit Rose bud..." Joel said. Joel had a crush on Lexi but had no Idea how to tell her!.

'This! Is Pyhra Gikos!" Lexi said. 'Hello again!" Pyhra said.'She graduated her top class at Sanctum!?" Lexi Continued. 'Her what now?" Joel asked. 'She has won 12 tournaments ever since she was 4 which I think is a new record now!?" Lexi said and asked. 'No Idea, Rose Drop," Joel said. '*Waving her arms up and down in frustration* D'oh! She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Cereal box!" Lexi said. 'Hauh! *Gasps* You're THAT! Pyhra Gikos!? Hauh they only do that for cartoon characters and extreme athletes!" Joel said as the Pumpkin Pete Cereal Box backdrop appeared behind her.

'*Chuckles Nervously* Uh, Yeah, I was apart of that commercial! But Unfortunately the cereal's not very healthy for you..." Pyhra said as the backdrop self-destructed. 'So! After all this do you really think you have the nerve to ask, "Lava Queen" to be on your team over here!?" Lexi asked doing quotation marks with her hands. 'Uh-...Oh! No..., Sorry..." Joel said pouting childishly. 'I actually think you'd make a great leader Joel," Pyhra said. 'D'oh! Stop! Pyhra you make a guy blush!" Joel said out of modesty. 'Yeah! Really! Stop! This behavior should not be encouraged!" Lexi said getting frustrated with her Idol.

'Looks like Lava Queen over here is on team Joel, now, I'm not supposed to do this but...maybe as leader of team Joel, I can you know, put things in your favor, pull some strings!?" Joel asked suavely. 'Oh! Okay! That's a little-...to close! Pyhra! Help!" Lexi Cried to the older sighed and threw her weapon towards Joel, Joel looked back, only to see a red and orange projectile with a sharp coming towards him, 'Dah!" Joel said as the Projectile pierced through his hoodie, sending him to the locker. He was, stuck. 'Well, Bye Weirdo!" Lexi said. 'It was Nice meeting you, Joel!" Pyhra said a slightly nervous tone of happiness as she pulled the sword out of his hoodie.'*Sighs Likewise..." Joel said pouting.

'Having trouble there Lady's Man?" Lillian asked in a slightly sassy tone,with Ruby beside her. 'I don't get it! My dad said the only thing ladies ever want out of a man is confidence! I don't get it! What did I do wrong!?" Joel asked as Ruby helped him put his body weight on her. 'C'mon Joel, let's meet Ozpin at the Cliff.

'I think you heard rumors that their are going to be teams, let me put that rumor to rest! There will be teams," Weiss said. All students cheered and hooted. 'But they will be picked FOR you!" Ozpin said. 'Uh! Whaaaaat!?" Trey asked. 'And you better pick whom you work well with, because these people will be with you, .Day., for the next 4 years!" Ozpin stated seriously crushing the dreams of many if students. 'Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha...? N-N-N-Next!? N-Next four years!?...*Mirror Backdrop show, then breaks, representing Trey's world shattering to pieces. 'Whaaaaaaaaaat!?" Trey asked. Trey looked at the guys punching their palms and having smug grins on their faces with his eyes outlined in black. 'Oh girl, I'm gonna die among these haters...'I'm gonna die old and alone..." Trey said seeing multiple cats in his future. 'Oh Trey! You're not going to die alone! You gonna die with your true man Bea Love! Trust me! I know it!" Lillian Just pouted and childishly clutched to his head.

'Does anybody have any questions!?" Ozpin asked.

'Uh...Sir?" Joel asked.

'Yes, ...'*Groans* What question do you have for dear, old me?," Ozpin asked Painfully.

'D-Did you uhm...P-Pack us any p-parachutes...?" Joel asked.

'Nope, You will be falling without! Paracutes!" Ozpin said.

Lillian looked at her little sister, put some sunglasses on and did a scene from Aviator, she clutched to her

'*Gulps*" Joel Said.

'Now, Do not! Hesitate to Kill or destroy! Anything! In your path! Or YOU WILL DIE!" Ozpin said with seriousness in his voice.

'*Gulps* Uh...Sir...?" Joel said.

Emily had set her Ninja Stars to the Fire Dust setting, threw them, and just like boomerangs,they cameback when she got launched And used a glyph to launch herself like a rocket.

'*Sighs* What, is it, ?" Ozpin asked painfully.

'What is,...Uhm...A Landing strategy...?" Joel asked.

Lexi used her Mother's Myrtenaster to make an Ice slide to slide on later, then got launched.

'A landing strategy is when you land without, a parachute, and without, falling to your death!" Ozpin said.

'*Gulps*uh!...Oh!...Uhma..Thanks for uhm...bringing that to my uhm...Attention! Sir!" Joel said.

Joel had also missed his new little sister Ruby getting launched!

'*Groans*" Ozpin said.

'Now, Why are we uhm...using a Landing StrategYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Joel asked being launched from his Plate!


End file.
